Together With You
by Fonetik
Summary: She looks just like her mother.." Was Hinata the actual heiress? What happens when something from Hiashi's past comes to haunt him once more? What he thought was weak actualy turned out strong..Please read & review,it makes me happy :D T just to be safe.
1. Fiancé

**Alright, Hoshi is back with a new story! I hope this one is much better than my other two because I got a new writing style :D and I'm also taking my Japanese much more seriously so I'm hoping to include some of that into this story, but I'm not really used to mixing Japanese and English anymore so I don't believe I'll add that much. But for those of you who don't know, I put translations at the bottom x.x this is also my first time using third person and I'm a bit nervous xD but I hope you like it anyways :3 –nods- ENJOY!**

"Hana, hurry up and wake already. Training starts in a few minutes." Her father tugged at her dark lavender hair and she started to wake. Opening her close-to-white eyes, she stares at her father with a hazy gaze.

"Wasn't I just training a few minutes ago? I feel like I just slept for 20 minutes."

"It is because you have, but we mustn't waste time. Your mission is in a few hours and you have to get ready. Your mother is busy with your new sister, as you know, you will not see, so you also have to go into town to fetch some groceries as well."

"Ok, ok. I'll get ready now, I guess." She sluggishly slid out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. While washing her face, she noticed how separated her father, Hiashi, kept her from the rest of her family. The only time she has seen her mother is during parties, but they never talk. Her sisters? Well, Hinata and Hanabi were only like mirages of two sisters, they were there, but you can never get to them, no matter how much you want to. You can picture them, but it's never as good as the real thing. The closest thing she's ever known as a sibling of her own generation is Neji, but he was 2 years younger than she, and the only thing they've ever done together was training, and the occasional shopping. When she finished using the restroom, she walked out to see Hiashi waiting for her on the side of her bed.

"Hana, there is something else I must tell you…"

"Yes?"

"You are becoming of age soon, and since you are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, you are to be paired to be married soon."

"Father, I do not want to be married yet. I understand the importance of this, and it's not the marriage that I'm opposing about. I just do not wish to be wedded at this age."

"But you must not refuse; I have already set up a meeting for you and your new fiancé, Futoshi Kei." Kei is of the Futoshi clan, as this name plainly states. But, the Futoshi clan isn't one of her most favorites. She has heard many things about them, and that only added to her disapproval. They're a fierce clan, and although their heir is one of the handsomest of her generation, they are also stuck up bullies as well. Not that she couldn't take him on, Hana was very skilled in her ninja arts, and also very quick minded. She grasps most Justus in a few hours, no, moments after being taught. This also means that her Byakugan is very advanced for a 17 year old. Being able to see a little more than 350 degrees, and also manipulating the coloration of the traditional white eyes of her clan, these are things that her father refuses to believe, thinking that she, a mere girl, will only be good to b married off. Hana being skilled is something that she wants her father to believe, but never, in a million years, will her father accept that.

"If that is how it must be, then be it. I will not impose on your pact with the Futoshi clan." She kept a neutral face on while she said the sentence her father so wanted to hear, not showing the anger, pain, and sorrow that she felt about this. As she turned back around to go fetch her training apparel, her father stopped her yet again.

"I thank you, for agreeing with me." She just kept silent and nodded. She knew he wouldn't thank her just for that. He is a father, and fathers show compassion to their children, even if it's once in a blue moon. She went into her bureau and grabbed her bag, clothes, and laced on her Konoha choker. So went back into her now empty room and grabbed her porcelain ANBU mask. They called her the "Tainted Wolf" just because every time she came back from a mission, her mask is splattered with blood. Also, on the right side of the mask, there is a swirl, transforming into the symbol of Konoha. Running her hand over the cool material, she then placed it at the front pocket of her bag, padded specifically for this purpose. As she walked towards the sparring area in the compound, her mind drifted into thought.

When she was little, Itachi and she would be very close friends. They would do almost anything together, until Hiashi found out. He hated the Uchiha clan, more than he hated the fact of not having a son. To tell the truth, Hana really did like Itachi more than a friend, but that was back when they were 7. Hiashi also hated that too. Time and again, he would tell her to keep away, and time and again, she would sneak out to see her "girlfriends" to hang out, secretly meeting Itachi. A year passed and Hiaishi found out, and he was furious. Blinded by fury, not seeing the intense sadness in his daughter's eyes, he closed her off from the world. She was the only one who knew the real Itachi, the Itachi that hated conflict, and only wanted peace. He did almost anything to avoid fighting, and she respected him for that, not knowing that it was exactly that trait of Itachi, will get him kicked out of town. She was kept in a windowless room, with only a little vent in the floor for fresh air. Days upon days, she would just practice her jutsus by herself, only stopping when she knew someone was near. Her sense of foreign chakra was very keen by now, and her controls over her chakra emissions were also very skillful. She stayed there for about 6 years, and was finally let out 3 weeks after the Uchiha Genocide. Being told that Itachi was killed too, she willingly went back to her windowless room and stayed there for 3 more years, thus putting her in depression. It wasn't all bad, though, she learned to channel her emotions to power, sheer power. Converting that power into chakra, she has the unlimited amount she needs to control her byakugan, and any other justu, like a domesticated dog. But all this isn't just a walk in the park; it takes time and effort, because now, she knows the truth, Itachi is alive, but not well…

Bumping into a shy girl in a sweatshirt, whom looked about the age of 12, Hana clicked back into the present.

She said with a bow, "Gomen nasai, I must be on my way." Rushing off, she left Hana with a curious thought. Sure, Hana was secluded from most of her clan, but she knew that she had never seen that girl before, and she wasn't one of the maids, for she did not have a cursed seal upon her forehead. Shrugging off the distracting thought, she moved on to the door that led to the training grounds. When she got in, Neji was already there, idly, but skillfully, throwing shuriken at a target.

"Neji-otouto, Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something."

"It's ok, I was talking to someone. Let's get started." He threw her a long stick, and once her hands touched it, they started to tingle.

"This is an endurance exercise. Your staff, which has been treated by a special seal, will consecutively suck out your chakra unless I say otherwise. When you start to feel lightheaded or it is almost time for your mission, I will release the seal and your chakra will, then, be returned to you."

"Alright! Let's get started!" Hana led the first attack by lunging straight at him with full force. She managed to scrape his left arm as he moved away. Her fingers start to numb, but she completely ignored it, turning to Neji, whom has appeared behind her. She twirled her staff like a baton, planning to swing it at him. She spun it towards his head while he ducked, by this time, her whole hand was numb. She found it pointless to generate more chakra, so she just lived with it for now. Hana wasn't paying attention as Neji swung his staff at her legs, causing them to buckle, and almost making her fall. She used her staff as a support and propelled herself upwards; Neji chuckled like he knew she was going to do that. Using her staff like a spear, she aimed it at Neji's head.

"It's over, I'm about to win!"

His head shot upwards, eyes already in their Byakugan mode. Hana activated her's; too, as she felt both her arms go numb. She twirled her body around to increase the speed at which her staff will hit Neji. The next thing she saw was his smirk as she was caught in his gentle fist; she quickly pulled herself together and countered with her own attack, 8 trigrams empty palm. As they collided, dust started to rise. They waited until the dust settled to see who won. Both Neji and Hana were standing, at the verge of collapsing.

"Let's call it a day, you have a mission soon and you don't want to be tired for that."

"Yea, you're just saying that because you're tired."

"You shouldn't be talking, Aneki, you don't look to well yourself."

"Well, I should get going, I need a shower."

"Hai, hayaku, your mission is in an hour." Hana waved to him as she grabbed her stuff and rushed towards the shower. By the time she got out, she had 20 minutes left to herself. She planned to get some dango, one of her favorite foods. Emiko, her private chef in her living wing, and also a close friend, was cooking some raman.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hana-sama, what can I get you today?"

"Come on Emi, how many times do I need to say you can call me by just Hana?"

"Many times, Hana-sa--, Hana."

"That's better," I flashed her a smile," do you mind making me some dango? If you can't, I'll just go with whatever's good with you."

"No, it's alright, I'd be glad to make some dango."

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, 'are you hungry?'"

"N-no, of course n-not!" Emiko was a bit shy at times, and Hana always fools around with her. No matter how close they are, even from childhood, Emiko would always trip on her own words. When she finished making them, Hana eyed them with a hungry eye.

"Emi, want to have one? They look delicious."

"N-no, I couldn't. You should eat them, you look tired."

"But I'm going to a mission soon; the least you can do is have a quick breakfast with me." She blushed as her small hand reached towards the dango she skillfully cooked. Hana bit one off the stick as Emiko nibbled on hers.

"Come on, Emi, eat more confidently." She took a small bite out of hers as Hana ate another one whole, this time burning her tongue.

"Oww, I burned my tounge." She stuck it out and looked at it, making her eyes cross-eyed. Emiko smiled and let out a small chuckle. Back when they were 7, Emiko and Hana would hang out whenever Hana wasn't with Itachi, and Emiko always laughed. But, when she was branded with the bunke seal, she became more shy, and less outgoing, always preferring to bake a cake instead of go shopping with Hana and Neji, or make dumplings instead of going out with her old friends. This is why I hate the fact that they're sealed. Neji is a great fighter, but he is also sealed, making him feel like a caged bird. I hate it, I hate it so much. I finished my last piece of dango and started to head out.

"Sorry Emiko, but I have to go, my mission's in 10 minutes and I have to get to the main gates!"

"Ja ne, Hana-chan," she smiled a beautiful smile," come back safely!..."

**otouto – younger brother**

**aneki – older sister**

**hai – does NOT mean "yes", it means "understood"**

**hayaku – hurry up**

**dango – sweet dumplings**

**Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter! Yes, I didn't explain what her mission is, and yes, there is probably some plot holes, but yea, I'll be taking care of what her mission is next chapter x.x I'm a bit too lazy at the moment xD and I'm not used to writing in third person, there might be some unneeded I's, Me's, or We's in there. But yay :D a new story since forever ago, lol. I hope you guys like this one :)**

**Don't forget to review! You know, that pretty LAVENDER (heck, I even forget if it was lavender xD) button in the BOTTOM LEFT corner. Well, if you're asking," What if I really hated your story and you should stop writing?" Well, I say, comment away :D I don't really mind flames. Constructive criticism is loved. And tell me if I have grammar mistakes x.x but good comments are welcome too :) even if it's anonymous. (Yes, Hoshi lives on the few comments she gets from her few readers x.x)**


	2. Escape

**Hello all :D I'm back with yet another chapter! This one I changed to Hana's point of view in the middle, but I'm switching back in the next chapter :3 The translation for the Japanese words are at the bottom, and enjoy! :D**

"_Sorry Emiko, but I have to go, my mission's in 10 minutes and I have to get to the main gates!"_

"_*Ja ne, Hana-chan," she smiled a beautiful smile," come back safely!..."_

Hana ran out the kitchen door, and ran into Hiashi, not watching where she was going.

"What did I tell you this morning, Hana?"

"Uhmmm…. To train and get ready for my mission."

"And what else?"

"Uhhh… To go out into town to fetch a few things?"

"Yes, exactly. You, a fiancé, forgetting to do daily chores. This is not acceptable, Hana."

"Father, I'm only 17 and I'm in a rush to get to the main gates."

"No, Hana, this is more important, Konoha can wait. I'll let this slide for today, but from now on, you must remember to do your daily, and more ladylike, chores before you do your missions."

"… Hai…"

"Answer me formally."

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama."

"That's more like it, you are excused." She quickly walked away from her father, hastily walking towards the main door. Once she was out of sight of everyone, she reached in her bag and grabbed her mask on, swiftly positioning it on her head, making sure to pulse chakra into it to prevent any Hyuuga from seeing her identity.

_/He makes me so mad sometimes. I just want to do what I want to do. /_

As she reached the main gates of Konoha, she sees her ANBU team for this mission. Her 3 teammates being the Kaeru(Frog), Usagi(Rabbit), Taka(Hawk), and the oldest, the Kitsune(fox). Kaeru, Taka, and Kitsune being male, and Usagi being the other female. Kaeru waved to Hana as she came closer.

"Ookami reporting for duty, sorry if I'm a bit late."

"No, not at all," said Taka in a deep husky voice," Kistune is still waiting for a reply to a letter."

"A letter? About what?"

"Ookami," started Usagi," it's about your marriage papers, and how you're going to have to resign once you're married to Futoshi-sama." Usagi always hated Hana. How her long, lavender hair frames her mask like a portrait, how her armor clings onto her curves, showing her figure. Usagi was jealous, how her pink hair was placed on her mask like the top of a pineapple, how her less-curved figure would usher her to look more manly than feminine. Through her mask, Hana quietly scowled at her, plainly noticing her hatred for her living being. The rabbit walked back to Taka, linking arms, and frowning as he pulled it away, as if disgusted by her actions. Kaeru stayed uneasily quiet, throwing off the calm feeling everyone always had, no matter what everyone says. He's a chatter box, always talking in such a cheerful manner that the rest of the team can swear they can hear him smiling. As a messenger ninja appeared and dropped off a letter to Kitsune, he tucked it in his bag and motioned them to continue. Hana was already ticked that she had to be married, but she had to RESIGN as well?? She wasn't happy at that at all, she loved her squad and, although it has some kinks, it's still like a family to her. Although she really hated Usagi's guts, whoever she is (ANBU aren't supposed to share their identity), the bond they shared were like bickering sisters, Hana being the older.

"Kitsune," began Hana," please explain the situation once again." Her voice was suddenly serious.

"We are to infiltrate the village of the sound, in attempt to capture Orochimaru. That is the first objective, the second is to break into his data base and steal as much information as possible." The team nodded in agreement.

"Go!" They sped into action, sprinting at their highest speeds to get there faster.

"The trip is at least 2 days," said Kitsune through an ear microphone, "We will travel until night falls and set up a camp a little ways off from a river or lake." While they were sprinting towards their destination, Hana couldn't help but think.

_/ I'm already outside Konoha and I have every essential thing I need. I can escape easily, but do I have enough energy to maintain my sprint? Should I just wait until after the mission, when everyone isn't so alert? Where would I go? /_

Many questions haunted her, making her head spin so she decided to shut them out until camp.

"Alright," started Kitsune," We set up camp near the upcoming river, so start to slow down. The sun is about 20 minutes from setting and that should give us enough time to get everything set up." Everyone started to move towards the right, and Hana slowly followed.

"Hana!" shouted Taka," pick up your pace, we can't afford to lose you."

"Hai." She shouted with much less enthusiasm. She loved fighting, although it sounds so very gruesome, she liked the rush adrenalin that would flow through her body and shock her brain to life. She loved the feeling of being triumphant after a fight. Most of all, she loved being able to attack, and not be held back by being a _woman_, or just some _girl_, as some people would tell her. She wasn't about to give this freedom up, not yet.

When they finally got to the camping ground, Hana quickly began to make a fire at the middle of the small clearing.

"What's the matter, Hana?" Began Kaeru," Don't you want to set up you're sleeping bag first?" Nervous with guilt, she started pumping more and more chakra into her mask.

"N-no, I'm just really cold."

"Then how about you take a nap first?"

"No, Kaeru, I-I'll take the first look out shift like I always do. No use breaking good habits, right?" This was never a habit to her, it's just her duty. Like every little thing she does on a mission, from sleep to fighting, was a command by her own self consciousness.

"I'll go fetch some fish." Taka said as he disappeared in a gust of wind. Usagi was busy cleaning up the _clearing_. Hana couldn't help but think of her as a neat freak. She planned to escape today, alone during her shift, as everyone would be asleep. When Taka came back with the fish, Hana flinched with guilt. Taka, as cold as he may seem, really cared for his team, especially her. It's kind of awkward, for a younger teammate to worry about an older one, but that's how this is. Hana can take care of herself, and everyone knows that, but Taka can't help but panic when she's surrounded by 10 or so enemies, something that she can wipe out with her eyes closed. She would feel so bad when she left him, leaving him with his worries high.

"**Okaeri nasai**, Taka-san."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ookami-senpai."

"Please, don't call me senpai," she wanted to let him enjoy the moment as much as he can," call me Ookami-chan." Although she couldn't see, she knew his face lit up, and she knew that Usagi's face grew of pain and jealousy.

"A-arigato," his voice cracked," Ookami-_chan_." A ruffling sound came from Usagi's spot, showing her uncomfort.

"That's much better, right?" She hated this, she had never, _ever_ allowed anyone to call her by "chan" than Itachi, but she didn't want to leave this hawk hanging.

"Now hurry up and get the fish cooked so everyone can sleep, we have a long day ahead of us!"

"Yes!" He started to spear the fish onto some sticks and roasting them on the fire, each finished one, he handed it to Hana, Kaeru, Kitsune, and, lastly, Usagi. She cringed at getting her food last, although she sat closest to him.

"ALRIGHT!!! LET'S EAT!" The previously quiet, Kaeru, bursted out in a desperate attempt to break the uncomfortable silence, it didn't work. They ate in silence until the last person finished, and then everone went off to bed, except Hana, she went to her post to watch out until it was the next person's shift. As soon as she felt that everyone's breathing and heartbeat were slowed, she went and reached for her bag. Suddenly, a hand shot at hers, it was Taka.

"Taka," Hana hissed," What are you doing? Go to sleep!"

"No, I won't, I know what you're doing. Please, please don't."

"H-how in the world would you know?"

"I know you, you never allow anyone in our team to call you 'chan', not even Kitsune." She hissed out his name again, and he shivered with fear.

"How in the world does that have to do with our situation?" She was careful not to say what she was doing, just in case he wasn't thinking of her leaving, but of something else.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No." She spat out the word.

"You're being married off to a jerk, and you have to quit this," he raised his arms," trapped in a stupid house all day. Why in the world wouldn't you want to escape?"

"I-i-i…" She was speechless.

/ _Was his evaluation skills this good? To even get past my charade? _/

"You won't survive, Ookami-chan," Taka was enjoying every moment of that name as he can," There's more enemies out there than you can face, no matter how good you are right now. You'll die before you know it."

"Shut up!" She hissed at him like he was going to kill her," and don't _ever_ call me chan ever again."

"If that's what you want, Ookami-_sama_."

"Now your mocking me." She was furious, how can this… this little _kid_ get on her nerves to easily?

"I'm sorry, Ookami-senpai, I got carried away."

"I'll forgive you if you let me leave without conflict."

"No, to let you get killed isn't worth it."

"Taka! Let me go now! Don't make me hurt you." She got into one of her stances, one much, much different from the Hyuuga stances, to protect her identity. He just stood there, not even fazed by Hana's obvious strength. Even with all the hate that she had for him at the moment, she still didn't have the heart to kill him, so she just pulsed a little of her chakra into his neck, sending him into a deep sleep.

"Good… bye, Hana." He managed to say those quick 3 words before he fell. She carried him to his sleeping bag, making it look as if nothing happened. She turned back to her grab her bag, and left without another sound…

_xWhenTakaWokeUpx_

"Taka, Taka! Wake up!" Kaeru's voice screamed at his ear, jolting him awake.

"W-what??!!"

"Where's Ookami?" Kitsune's voice cut in. Taka stayed silent for a moment as he ran over everything that happened to him last night.

"I-it depends what time it is…"

"It's about 4 in the afternoon; you were out cold for quite a while."

"Oh… OH! SHOOT!!"

"What?!"

"O-o-ookami… She… She's dead…"

"How?!" Chimed everyone at the same time.

"She," Taka thought for a moment, not wanting to tell what really happened,"… She went to look for more food. If she isn't back yet, she's probably already dead, an enemy probably got her." Kaeru's voice started to speak out.

"Why didn't anyone wake up to keep watch?"

"No one bothered to wake us up," Usagi said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone," It was supposed to be Ookami's job to wake us up."

"Shit…" Taka's face went white under his mask, white with fear for their team's Wolf.

"But, we have no time to sulk, we have to keep moving, we still have a mission." Kitsune's seemingly crude command made both Taka and Kaeru flinch, while Usagi smirked to herself with victory.

_xBackToHanax_ (Hana's point of view)

Where in the world am I going? I'm bound to get lost eventually, but thank god I stayed away from the team's route. When I finally got to what looked like a road, I slowed down to a complete stop. I activated my Byakugan and scanned the area for people. My hand moved towards my mask when I was sure that there was no one near. I placed it in its special spot and found a spot to change out of my ANBU gear and into my regular Konoha wear. My stomach growled and my hand moved towards it, glowing an eerie green as I placed it where my stomach would be, and it felt warm under my skin. I was feeding myself with my own chakra, and all the while making more from my feelings of frustration and pain from leaving. I grew calmer while I fed myself. I started walking again once I was "full".

_xDaysLaterx_

I've been walking for quite a while now, my hair is a little messed up, and I've grown tired from the many hours of sleepless walking. I've passed through a few towns, but didn't want to attract attention so I kept moving. I couldn't help myself now when I came close to a misty town. I went to search for a hotel as the cool fog calmed me. When I got there, I instinctively pulled my Konoha charm off of my choker and changed the color pigments in my eye to an icy blue, to prevent anyone from knowing who I was. I went up to the reception desk.

"Hello, I would like to rent out a room for one night, please."

"Sorry miss, we're full." But, just then, two men came down the stairs with their suitcases.

"Hello, may we check out?"

"Sure," said the man at the desk," May I see your room key?" They handed him the key as he looked in his book.

"Alright, that will be 250,000 yen please." They handed him the money and happily left.

"Sir," I went up to him right away," May I check in _now_?"

"I'm sorry but… uhmm… we still have to clean up the room." Just then the guy who checked out came back.

"Oh yea, thanks for sending up the maid to clean our room out, tell him I left a tip on my pillow!" He waved and left. I faced him again and scowled.

"The room is clean and I need one."

"Sorry, little girl, only ninjas are allowed to stay here."

"But I'm also a ninja."

"Ha! Like _you_, a _ninja_, would be here alone!"

"Sir, please, just let me stay, I'm as strong as 5 men."

"Oh yea," he smirked," prove it."

"Alright, get 5 of your strongest men, and if I win, I get a free night here."

"Sure thing, **hime**." I scowled at the delicate name and waited as he called up a few people. When he started walking towards the back, I followed. When we got to the back field of the hotel, I was shocked at how big it was.

"1,000 acres of training ground only accessed through two doors in the whole hotel, which are portals."

"Wow." That was the only word I could get out of my mouth.

"Please follow me, hime." I glared at the back of his head; he flinched as he felt my eyes burn a hole through him. I took a deep breath and started following his moving figure. The air felt nice here, it was refreshing. Soon, we came up to 5 burly men, I smirked, I've faced worse before.

"Hime, meet your 5 opponents, would you prefer to face them one by one or all at once?"

"If they faced me one by one, it won't be fair for them, send them at me!" My smirk grew wider as I tried to think of attacks I can do without killing them. The guy took a step back and raised his arms, I flared my chakra and he winced, and he quickly dropped them.

"START!" Without delay, I blurred towards them at top speed and pierced their chakra points one by one with chakra. My smirk grew to a smile as I went on; fighting really did make me happy. As I took down 2, each and every one of their chakra points closed, I went on to the last 3. They didn't even have the time to react as I attacked them with full force, getting a bit sucked into this fight than I should. When I finally finished, I turned towards the guy from the reception desk, his eyes wide with shock.

"W-well, princess, or should I say Queeny, I guess you've earned yourself a room for the night." I had a wide smirk on my face, it was quite a while since I fought, and this cheered me up, but it's also been a while since I've rested, so I rushed back towards the door and to the desk, the guy followed. He quickly checked me in and gave me the key.

"Have a nice stay, Queeny."

"Sure thing." I nodded at him and rushed towards my room, 214. It was spacious, made for at least 2 people, I was glad to get the privacy to myself. I dropped my stuff near the door and went to the mat closest to the door and laid down. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

_xMorningx_

Streams of sunlight drifted into my room through my window. I sat up and stretched, the sleep felt nice. I walked towards the small kitchen that they provided for me and started to prepare myself some breakfast. I looked into the fridge and looked at the price for the food, eggs were 1,000 yen per egg, and I took two and went to the stove. Two eggs and then I'm out of here. When I was done eating, I grabbed my bag and started for the bathhouse. When I got there, I dropped off my cloths to be washed and wrapped myself in a towel as I walked towards the bathhouse, I was provided a private bathroom because it was only guys here, and I started to bathe in peace. The scorching water calmed my muscles. When I was done, I dried myself and wrapped myself in a towel again, and set off towards the laundry room. On the way, two men confronted me.

"Hey pretty lady, do you need any help?" I watched them as they eyed my backpack, and then me.

"No thank you." I spat those three words out coldly, spending shivers up and down their spines.

"How about we just help you to where you need to go, so you don't get lost." He winked at me. I glared.

"No. Thank. You." Both men frowned and took a step towards me. I was pushed off my tolerance point and my eyes started to get cold and they felt like they were freezing. The eyes of the men widened and their hands reached towards their head, which they clutched in pain. They suddenly froze, like they were statues. I quickly passed and got to the laundry room and hastily dressed myself, fearing the two guys would come for me and I would get that weird feeling again. I quickly switched my eyes back to white when no one was looking to give them a break, maybe that's the problem, and then quickly switched them back. I went to the reception desk in the main lobby and saw the guy from yesterday again.

"**Ohayo-gozaimasu**, Mr……"

"Oh, just call me Taku," he winked at me, I knew he wanted me to call him that without a suffix," What's your name, Queeny?

"It's," I thought of a name for a moment," Hanabi, Taku-san." He frowned when I said his name with –san connected. I used Hanabi to keep my identity secret.

"Well, Hanabi," I winced when he didn't use a suffix, this is really bothering me," You're ready to check out?"

"Yea." I stepped closer to the desk and too the pen to sign out.

"How was your stay, any trouble with the guys?"

"No, none at all. Uhm, can I ask you a question?" I lifted my face up to look at his, his face lit up with hope.

"Sure!"

"Well, uhm…" His smile grew wider," what town am I in?" His expression was now crushed with disappointment.

"The land of the Mist." He said glumly.

"Thank you!" I turned and left, I wanted to get going as fast as possible. I took a sprint towards the country of the rain, the last place that I completed a mission with my ANBU team, I really did like the quiet and rainy country, I'll just stay there until I can get my head straight. When I got past the city and into the forests, I changed my eye pigments to red and re-clipped my Konoha charm to my choker. Soon, I got to a big lake, dull with the sky full of clouds. I sat by its side, and suddenly, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I tried to activate my Byakugan but, this time, my eyes burned and I gave up. I turned to face the bushes and two figures came out… in black cloaks.

**Okaeri Nasai – Welcome Back**

**Hime – Princess**

**Ohayo-gozaimasu – Good Morning**

**Isn't it ironic how I used Hanabi as her "fake" name? How she is the heir and in the anime/manga, it is Hanabi who is the preferred heir? :D And I suppose this chapter left off in a cliffy, lol xD I kind of gave a hint, though. And sorry for the late update x.X And please review :3 those kind people who donate their words get cookies :D**


	3. Capture

**Hello all! Here's another chapter! (FINALY!!!!!) I hope you guys like this one.**

Read. Review. _Enjoy_.

"_Thank you!" I turned and left, I wanted to get going as fast as possible. I took a sprint towards the country of the rain, the last place that I completed a mission with my ANBU team, I really did like the quiet and rainy country, I'll just stay there until I can get my head straight. When I got past the city and into the forests, I changed my eye pigments to red and re-clipped my Konoha charm to my choker. Soon, I got to a big lake, dull with the sky full of clouds. I sat by its side, and suddenly, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I tried to activate my Byakugan but, this time, my eyes burned and I gave up. I turned to face the bushes and two figures came out… in black cloaks._

"Who—Who's there?!" She yelled out trying to sound fierce, hoping to scare them. Behind the bush, one of the two men smirked. Hana noticed at one whom they were when she saw their cloaks, black with blood red clouds. The blue skinned one took one step forward.

"Hey lady," he stared at her eyes," isn't the Uchiha supposed to be _dead_?" She cringed. She knew for a fact that one Uchiha lives, Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, though, she only wishes.

"W—what?"

"Your eyes, they're red, pretty unnatural to me." The blue one continued to talk while the shorter, thinner one kept his head down and stayed silent.

"They're natural, but I'm not an Uchiha. What's _Akatsuki_ doing here?"

"We're headed to a village," he grinned," We're capturing the _Kyubi_."

"You can't do that, do you _know_ where the Kyubi is?"

"Of course," his grin grew wicked," Kohonagakure." Her face grew pale with shock. Even though she ran from home, she still cared for Konoha.

"N—no, I won't let you! You can't attack Konoha to kidnap an innocent child!" A growl escaped from her throat. She could feel the chakra pulsing through her.

"Let's see if you can stop us." He ran forward to attack. Hana also charged. When they collided, a loud crashing sound could be heard. The other one stayed back. He could see Hana's face. Everything about her reminded him of his childhood friend. It hurt, he had left her without a goodbye, but it wasn't her, he knew it, her eyes were a pale shade of lavender, not the red he sees now. He stayed back while his friend fought, the doubts lingering in his mind. As Hana pulsed a surge of chakra out, it came out looking like fire, red, raging fire. Shocked as she was, Hana went along with the power she currently has and sent the raging fire towards the blue Akatsuki member. Two elements clashed, fire was the weaker. The waves of water tore through the blazing fire and eventually to the source, Hana. It felt more like being hit with 10tons of gravel, in other words, it sucked. Weak from the hit, Hana's eyes momentarily returned to their original state, the pale lavender that the quiet Akatsuki member, Itachi, was so fond of. Startled by the change, both Itachi and Hana readjusted themselves. Hana instinctively turned her eyes an icy blue, instead of the red she had earlier. Itachi shook the fact that Hana could be his old friend out of his head, but kept his sharingan unactivated.

"A nice change, lady, your eyes look more natural to me." Before Itachi could get to her, she froze and her chakra system closed itself without warning. Itachi noticed something weird and activated his sharingan just as Hana's eye pigments disappeared and left her lavender eyes for all to see.

_No, I knew Hana was strong, I knew she had a lot of potential, but how in the world could she mask her eyes like that?_

Exhausted, Hana just laid there on the ground. Kisame and Itachi slowly walked over to her, when Kisami nudged her with his foot, Hana's eyes blinked open. The shocking part was that her eyes were a flat white. Even the faint pupil that a Hyuuga had was gone, her eyes were just white. She could see just fine, but her eyes made it seem otherwise.

"Itachi, she ok? Did we really kill her that easily?"

"No, her mind and body are unconscious. She's acting fully on the will of her chakra."

"Is that why her eyes are white now?"

"No, I think she was just pushing too much chakra into her eyes and using too much of it with those attacks."

"I see…" This was quite odd. Itachi never would have thought that Hana would be the type to be able to control her chakra so well; she always seemed so fragile to him, that is, until he left. Leaving her in a state of shock and pain, he actually made her stronger, a change that he wasn't expecting. Lost in his thoughts, Kisame walked in front of him and waved his arms.

"What are we gonna do, Itachi, we can't just leave her, and her power's just too nice to leave here in the open." Blinking himself back to reality, he focused on what his blue partner said.

"We should take her; see if she could replace the open spot that Orochimaru," he said his name coldly," has left in our hands."

"But doesn't she have to get the ring in order to join?"

"That's the point; it also gives Pein a reason to let her in, too." Kisame nodded in agreement. He started towards Hana, reaching to pick her up. When his hands touched her, he flinched and backed away.

"What's wrong, Kisame?"

"She's cold. No, more than cold," He said while he touched her again," she's _freezing_." Itachi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, it was indeed freezing cold.

"If you're that much of a whimp, I'll carry her." Kisame smirked.

"Yea, you should carry her, I don't want to freeze me ass off over this girl." Itachi swung her over his shoulders and held her in a piggy-back style. As he started to move, her smell reached his nose. Her floral smell, the one he still recognizes over all these years, hits him like a bomb.

_Theres no way, _no way, _that this is Hana. She wouldn't be out here in the first place, she wouldn't be able to lift a finger to Kisame, she wouldn't be able to, not at all._

"You alright, Itachi?"

"Yea, just fine. Mind if we drop her off with Pein first? We're pretty close to the Country Hidden in the Rain."

"Sure, sure, just hurry." As they started to dart towards the Country Hidden in the Rain, memories started to seep back into Itachi's mind. That night, the night he left.

_**I can't leave, I don't have the heart to. Yes, I love Hana, I absolutely adore her, but we can never be that way. I have to go, anyways, the elders say so. I'll leave, right after my mission; right after I say bye to my little brother, Sasuke. Tonight I'll kill what is closest to me, my family. I don't want to do this, I don't have to, but I don't want to cause any troubles, I'm already too deep into this, I can't get out now.**_

**I walk towards my first victim, my mother's oldest brother and his wife. I have to kill this couple, this innocent couple. But this is for Konoha, I **_**must**_** do this. I raise my knife… -**_**SLICE**_**-**

**When I finally said my farewell to Sasuke, I manage to pass by Hana's room to see her sleeping peacefully, uncorrupted by this madness. I sneak in her open window and leave a note, a note only able to be open the moment I die. Here, inside this letter, is the truth. Why I left, that I love her, who told me to leave. These words only visible to her eyes; only able to be open upon my death.**

_Tch…_ Itachi scowls back at his memories; they're the last things he wants to think of at the moment. But, each step he takes only makes him believe that this girl is indeed his childhood love. When they get to the wall separating them from the village, Itachi pressed a button on a hidden microphone.

"Kisami and I are back early to drop something off, please open hidden door." A soft click came from the microphone and the wall suddenly started to open, exposing a dark and damp hall underground. They stepped into it, the pitter-patter sound of their shoes were the only sound they could hear. The hall brightened when they came up to a lit room, Konan was there waiting for them.

"Hello, what have you got there?" Her flat voice seemed to hold a slight hint of curiosity.

"It's not for Pein, Konan," stated Itachi," It's someone that I found, and thought might be a good replacement for Orochimaru."

"Really, and what of her made you think she could be in the Akatsuki? Is it her looks? Has she allured you to the point that you aren't even able to kill her? None the less leave her alone?"

"No, Konan, one, I believe she has amazing chakra control. Two, I also think that she is of the Hyuuga clan. Three, I think her eyes are her best feature."

"But, aren't all Hyuuga eyes the same? What of her makes her so different that you wouldn't choose another?" Itachi swung Hana around so he held her bridal style and with one hand, opened her eye for Konan to see. She gasped in surprise.

"Her eyes—they're so different, yet so similar. Itachi, what have you done to this girl?"

"Nothing, Konan, Kisame and I were fighting her-- well, more of Kisame—we got her to a point of what we think is a shock from her chakra. Like when you pull a rubber band and let go, she fainted and sat right back up, but with these eyes."

"So you were saying that her eyes were of a different color when you found her?"

"Precisely, her eyes were a bloody red, much like that of my sharingan."

"Then wouldn't she be one of your clan, and not of the Hyuuga?"

"No Konan, her eyes shifted to a blue afterwards, and even after that, there was a brief moment where her eyes were the pale lavender of a Hyuuga."

"I see. You're saying that she has such a high chakra control that she can manipulate the color of it, and imprint it on her eye?"

"Yes, but I don't think that's all she is capable of. Earlyer on, while she had her red eyes, she could use fire based attacks."

"But that's not very uncommon."

"Listen Konan, when she had blue eyes, I swore I felt a chill run up and down my spine when she gazed at me."

"Now you're saying that she has specific attacks according to her eye color? I don't think that's possible, only Pein is allowed to use more than one element attack."

"But do you know how most Hyuuga don't have or use an element attack?"

"Yes."

"What if this is her skill, her own power branched off from the clan?"

"I suppose so."

"So we should keep her, I'll even give up my room so she can stay." Konan thought, _this girl must be something, to make Itachi convince me so thoroughly and offer up his room._

"Itachi, where will you stay?"

"I'll sleep on the ground, or get another mat to sleep on."

"Alright, I'll be off to go tell Pein, you are excused from your mission."

"Thank you, Konan." As soon as she was gone, he turned to Kisame.

"Nice convincing, did you really think all those things about her?"

"Yea."

"How did you come up with those things?"

"Common sense, Kisame, common sense."

"Well, you should go put her in your room, I'm starving."

"Alright." Itachi turned his back and started towards his room. When he got there, he opened the door with his foot and walked in. The walls were painted black making the spacious room seem quite small. Near the far left corner of the room, there was a mat raised 3 inches off of the ground, he walked towards it. He carefully laid the unconscious girl on it. Before he left he made sure to move the hair from her face, and while he did that, he saw her choker. With a grin he unclasped it from her neck and carefully put it in the inner pocket of his robe. He walked out the door, closing it as soft as he could…

**Thank You all for reading! And although I'm not getting any reviews I'll keep writing like I am! :D I also hoped you all liked it :) because I know I liked writing it ;D Next chapter is bound to be somewhere in the new year o.o so be patient please!**

**~Hoshi**


	4. Reunion

**Hello everyone :D Here's your new chapter x3 I hope you like it.**

**Just a note, all the Akatsuki are alive :) aaaand this kind of takes place with the manga o.o it's just a little bit behind xD so this might explain any confusion that might have been formed x.X (sry I didn't tell you sooner, I forgot o.o;) Also, I'm kinda giving up of my Japanese o-o I'm getting too lazy to include them xP**

_**Enjoy.**_

"_Alright." Itachi turned his back and started towards his room. When he got there, he opened the door with his foot and walked in. The walls were painted black making the spacious room seem quite small. Near the far left corner of the room, there was a mat raised 3 inches off of the ground, he walked towards it. He carefully laid the unconscious girl on it. Before he left he made sure to move the hair from her face, and while he did that, he saw her choker. With a grin he unclasped it from her neck and carefully put it in the inner pocket of his robe. He walked out the door, closing it as soft as he could…_

As Hana's eyes fluttered open from her night's sleep, she couldn't remember where she was for a moment. Then reality crash into her like a 10 ton boulder. She was in the Akatsuki hideout in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Her hand moved towards her bag next to the bed, everything was in there, even her ANBU mask. She reached for her choker, but found a bare neck instead. Panicking, she searched all over the bed, and gave up when she knew her captor probably took it. She laid back down and couldn't help but notice how nice the pillows smelled. The unique fragrance was subtle yet it stood out. She started to close her eyes, and drift to sleep once again.

While asleep, Itachi crept into the room with her newly make choker, courtesy of Sasori, and a tray of breakfast, made by himself. It now had a little red Akatsuki cloud sown into the silk choker with a white gold Konoha symbol hanging from it. Itachi laced it around her neck, careful not to wake her. It fit snuggly, but didn't look like it was choking her too tightly. After Itachi placed the tray of food on a nearby desk, he tiptoed out of his room once again, only to be confronted by Pein at the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pein asked fiercely.

"Checking in on our guest, what's it to you?"

"I _saw_ what you were doing in there. Do you really think I will let her stay? What use is she to us?"

"I see much potential in her, didn't Konan tell you?"

"She just told me that you brought a girl back, and that she approves that she can stay, but that doesn't mean that _I_ will let her stay."

"Did your little girlfriend tell you _why_ I think she has potential?"

"No, she hasn't. Itachi, you better watch your mouth." Pein glared at him with much threat in his eyes, but he wouldn't hurt him, Itachi was an important attribute to the Akatsuki, and was too valuable to lose. So, instead of attacking, Pein fumed down the corridor towards his room, unknowingly flaring his chakra. Itachi walked off the other way, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

Hana slept through all the shouting in the hall, but awoke at the flaring of Pein's chakra, something that was a habit to her now. Whenever someone's foreign chakra walked near, she would shoot up like a lightning bolt. She looked around the room; it had furniture, but wasn't cluttered. To her left was the desk that Itachi put her breakfast on, she shifted herself so she was facing it. Everything was still hot, so it was here not that long ago. Pulsing chakra to her left hand, she waved it over the food, and sensed no poisons. She grabbed the bowl of rice and started eating. Far enough where she couldn't sense him, Sasori was walking towards her room, thinking about paying her a visit. When he got close, she stopped eating and suddenly dropped her chopsticks; her eyes were wide with fear. Sasori's chakra was massive, like most of the other Akatsuki members'. Hana was never used to such fearful chakra around her. Sure, she's faced many, many powerful opponents before, but their chakra wasn't as large as the one she was feeling how. Hana bent down and, with trembling hands, picked up her chopsticks and placed it on the table. Naturally, her chakra started flowing through her body and she was instantly in a battle stance, ready to defend or attack. When the door creaked open, she saw a hand with a white flag.

"W-what do you want?"

"I only want to talk, my little flower." Hana scoffed.

"Since when was I yours?" Sasori stepped into view; Hana's face began to redden.

"Since you were captured by the Akatsuki, hun, you're ours now." He walked towards her and suddenly pinned her arms to the wall.

"What in the world are you doing?! Let go of me!" Hana struggled to get free, but it was no use fighting against this puppet, she started to relax. Sasori's mouth lowered to the bottom of her neck and lingered slightly above it for a moment. Just as Hana thought he wasn't going to do anything, she felt a nip at her neck, which started to numb.

"Wahhd joo do?" her words where slurred.

"I inserted a little of my poison into your small, fragile body."

"Whyy?" Hana had a hard time focusing on Sasori's face.

"Because I wanted to do this…" Sasori lowered his head once again; his lips hovered above Hana's.

"…don't… pwease… dun't…" It was as if he heard the exact opposite, he kissed her. Lifting himself up again he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wahht are joo doin? Mayk da dizzayness stop pwease." Ignoring her words again, he touched her charm and walked out, leaving her there to slowly recover on her own. Being too tired to stay awake, Hana drifted back into a deep slumber...

"Hana, Hana, are you ok?" Itachi shook her shoulder; her eyes slowly opened.

"W-where am I?"

"My room, are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I don't remember. How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Itachi, remember me?"

"No, that's not possible! Itachi died 3 years ago with the rest of his clan. I'm dreaming, I really am dreaming…"

"No you're not, listen to me, Hana. You fainted, were you allergic to any of the food? Did it make you sick?"

"No, I don't think so, but you're alive, you're really alive. And that was you who wouldn't fight, what happened? How did you guys get me?"

"I think you had a backlash from using too much chakra and fainted, your eyes turned completely white."

"Well, how are they now?" A blush fell upon both their faces when they gazed into each other's eyes.

"T-They're fine."

"What color are they, Itachi?"

"Purple." A surprised look appeared on Hana's face, she hasn't used her violet eyes in a long while, she quickly turned them back to her Hyuuga eyes; Itachi's blush quickly faded.

"It's really you, Hana."

"And I could say the same to you." Although his blush faded, hers remained, and a playful smirk played across his face. They got back to the situation at hand.

"Hana, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yes, the last thing I remember was dropping my chopsticks and the rest was a blurr." With her eyes feeling uncomfortable and "naked" she made her eyes metallic silver.

"Hana, I'm going to use my Mangekyo to check it out, ok?"

"Uhh... ok." They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Is it working?"

"Well, I can still see you. So I don't think it's working." She started to rub her eyes and turned them to red. She looked back into Itachi's eyes and hers started to widen, she froze in that spot, and Itachi's eyes widened. He could see into her mind and tapped into her memories. He went to go search for the last possible threat to her. But, what he saw shocked him. Her emotions were so great, and there were so many of them. She was happy to know Itachi was alive, sad that he was in Akatsuki, scared that she's kidnapped, furious at Itachi for not saying goodbye to her in person, and pained from what happened last night. Of course he couldn't see it was Sasori, the poison he put into her did much more than send her into a numbed state. It made her attracted to him, to be his pet, and it blurred her memories, so he didn't appear in them, for he knew Itachi would be extremely angry at him. Itachi blinked back to reality, he looked at Hana with normal eyes.

"Hana... what in the world happened to you?"

"... I'm not sure, I really can't remember anything."

"Well... alright, but tell me if anything comes up, alright?"

"Yea, but can I get some more sleep? I'm still tired."

"Alright, but Pein wants to see you in the afternoon." Hana nodded and he kissed the top of her head and left her to sleep.

**Alright, I know it's been a while, but I've been busy? xD lol, bad excuse. I've just been playing MapleStory a bit more than usual ;P Windia, xoMayu, if anyone wants to /find me :) And I've been caught up with a WHOLE lot of homework and helping my relatives with translating x.X Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter :3**


	5. Plans

**Alright, so here's your new chapter xD I'm sorry the updates are slow o.o It's just that I have a life... and some of you don't D: -hides behind laptop-**

_**Read. Write. Enjoy.**_

_"Hana... what in the world happened to you?"_

_"... I'm not sure, I really can't remember anything."_

_"Well... alright, but tell me if anything comes up, alright?"_

_"Yea, but can I get some more sleep? I'm still tired."_

_"Alright, but Pein wants to see you in the afternoon." Hana nodded and he kissed the top of her head and left her to sleep._

Dreams were always a bother for Hana. They seem to be more useless than enjoyable, but this night, she slept deeply and soundly. She dreamt of how everything would be now that she was back with Itachi. Sleeping so soundly, she forgot the time, and slept past her meeting with Pein by an hour.

"Hana! Hana! Wake up, Pein's asking for you."

"Hmmmm?" She lazily replied, still not woken up for her sound slumber.

"Hurry and wake up," he pulled her up so she was sitting," You're late by an hour, he's getting impatient!" Her eyes shot open, remembering what she had to do today.

"Oh! Get out of my way, 'tachi! I need to get ready!" He tripped over her nickname while he moved away. He hadn't heard her say that in a very long time. She ran to the connecting bathroom and started to wash up

"Ayaaaaa! I have no clothes!" Itachi smirked to himself.

"Did you plan this, 'tachi-kun?"

"Did you already make up your mind to stay with me, Ana?"

"Yea, of course, where else would I go?" Hana said while walking out.

"Back to Konoha?"

"No way! There's a reason why I ran away, Itachi."

"And what reason is that?" Astonished, he knew of Hana's unending loyalty to Konohagakure.

Hana started quietly, "My father wishes to wed me to Kei Futoshi, I couldn't bear to be with anyone but you." She kept her eyes to the ground, afraid Itachi might see her blush.

"Oh, is that so? He's no better or worse than me," It hurt him to say those words," You should have stayed, and been happy." He knew that he couldn't have gone on without her.

Her head snapped up; she glared at Itachi. "You think I can be happy with a man like _him_? He's nothing like you. You're giving and care for others, he just wants everything for himself. He's a beast, I wouldn't marry him if he were the last man on earth."

"You're still as stubborn as you were when we were 7." Hana's face lit up, Itachi still remembered her from way back then.

"Well, I thought," she hesitated," if I changed... you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Hana..." Itachi took time to choose his words," I still love you, more than you will ever know, but I just _can't_ love you. I don't have anything to do with Konoha anymore."

"But I ran away! I don't belong to Konoha anymore, we can be together, no one can stop us." He frowned.

"Love, there's Pein. I'm not sure if he'll let us be together." She frowned.

"We can make it work out." Itachi thought longer.

"Am I really worth all this trouble?" Hana knew the answer without even thinking.

"Yes."

"What if I'm not what you think I am anymore? Time can change someone." A surprised look passed Hana's face.

"Well, I'd continue loving you until something stops me."

"What would 'that something be?"

"It would be death." Itachi blinked, astonished.

"You would love me no matter what, until one of us dies?"

"That's correct," she smiled," But, if you died, I'm not sure what I would live for."

"Well," Itachi cleared his throat," How about you finish getting ready and we go see Pein? We can talk about this later. I have a set of clothes that Konan lent me, you seem her size, you can also wear my robe."

"B-but I'm not in Akatsuki."

"Well, you should wear it anyways." Hana smiled at that, he still cared for her. She took the clothes and went to quickly change. When she came out, Itachi smirked at how tight everything was on her, and was relieved when she slipped into his robe, hiding her body.

He grabbed her hand and lead her out the door and down the hall, to the designated meeting area with Pein and Konan, walking in with her, and lingering behind her.

It was empty, with one big balcony at the other end. There stood Pein, his face hidden in the light, and Konan by his side.

"Why hello there, Hana-chan. We've heard some interesting things about you." They could see the shadows of his smirk through the gleam.

"Well," Hana started," what kind of things have you heard?"

"That you are an exceptional fighter, of course, and one of the Hyuuga, that's also very impressive." He took a step towards them.

"As you should know, we have been missing a spot on the Akatsuki."

"The one of Orochimaru?"

"Yes, yes, that one. Although he still has his ring, would you like to join? On one condition, of course." His smirk grew. Both Hana and Konan looked up at him suspiciously.

"And that condition is?..." Hana kept a careful eye on him.

"To fetch the ring," he paused," and to train by my side until I find you fit to wander off missions alone."

"You don't find me strong enough now?" Hana said surprised.

"Well, compared to some of the other members, you are far too weak."

"I had taken on Kisame with my bare hands, only to be taken down by a--"

Pein cut her off," But that was _only_ Kisame, sweet flower, I will train you to be able to take on 3 of the Akatsuki, I will give you **power**."

Hana's dilemma slowly uncovered itself. Should she stay with Itachi, but lose herself to gaining more and more power? Or should she walk away, leaving her loved one to go live a normal life in some far away village?

"How do you expect to train me?"

"I have _people_ willing to assist you. Don't worry, Hana-chan, there's only going to be physical training." He smirked.

"Well... give me a day, I'll sleep on this."

And with that, Hana left the room, walking past Itachi and away from Konan and Pein. She went back to Itachi's room, layed down on the bed, and cried for the first time in many years.

She had a decision to make that will change her life.

**Hoorah! I finished x) I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**I've been so distracted by so many things x.x like my reading :3**

**Graceling**** is a good book, it's new, but I forget who it's by D: Be sure to look it up! I read it in 2 days and it was absolutely amazing. :)**


End file.
